Just Another Christmas Knight
by Ael L. Bolt
Summary: Someone's spreading the Christmas cheer in a unique way. Set in late season seven.


Just Another Christmas Knight

By Ael L. Bolt

Rating: PG

Genre: General/Drama

Summary: Someone's spreading the Christmas cheer in a unique way. Set in late season seven.

"Well I think the whole thing is just crazy."

"What is?" Daniel asked, stepping into the elevator.

"This 'Dark Knight' guy who's been running around Colorado Springs," Jack clarified. "He's got to be crazy or something."

Daniel looked at him curiously. "What Dark Knight? I didn't know Batman was in town," he joked.

"That's just what they're calling him in the news," Sam informed him. "He's supposed to be some sort of ninja vigilante. For the past few weeks, he's been thwarting criminals and stuff like that. Pete's been ranting about him for awhile; apparently the cops are a little jealous." Daniel raised an eyebrow in amusement.

The doors opened on the top level, and the trio exited. "So, Phantom Canyon at seven," Daniel confirmed their dinner date. "Is Teal'c catching a ride?"

"Yeah, Janet's bringing him," Sam said. "See you guys tonight." They split up, heading for their separate vehicles.

----------

Jack parked his truck a few blocks away from the restaurant, muttering curses under his breath at the snow that just wouldn't stop falling. He pulled his coat tighter around his body and set out down the sidewalk.

Without thinking about it, he headed into a narrow alley in hopes of it being a shortcut. His path was almost immediately blocked by a tall, bulky man in a tattered coat. "Hey, watch it!" the man snapped.

"Sorry," Jack grumbled back, turning around to go back. The exit disappeared as another large man stepped into the alley. "'scuse me," Jack said sarcastically, but the man didn't budge.

"Hand over the wallet," the first man said, and Jack felt a cold circle press into his back. _Aw shit, they're armed…_

Hardly able to believe these goons were trying to mug him, Jack just stood there for a few moments. "I said give us your money!" the first man roared in impatience.

"If I were you," a new voice cut in from above, "I'd start running."

"What the _f_-" The oath morphed into a scream as the man was yanked up into the shadows, flailing at the unseen attacker. Jack was forgotten completely as the other man unloaded his gun into the darkness, hitting nothing but brick.

"Nice try," the deadly whisper came again, from a totally different direction. The mugger whirled around just in time to see black smash into his face. He toppled to the snowy pavement and lay still.

The shadowed figure casually kicked the gun out of his limp hand, before grabbing his coat lapels and disappearing into the darkness above yet again.

Jack gaped at the empty spots where his attackers had been moments ago, and craned his neck to see where his mysterious rescuer had gone. "Uh…who's there?" he called out, hoping for an answer.

"I hear they're calling me the Dark Knight," the voice seemed to say from every direction, a chuckle evident in the tone. "I'm sure the cops will love their new gifts. Merry Christmas."

"Wait!" Jack yelled, but there was no answer.

He jogged over to the restaurant, brushing snow off his head and looking around for his friends. Sam spotted him first and waved him over to their corner table, where Teal'c and Janet had already joined her. "You okay?" she asked, noticing the strange look on his face.

"I just got mugged," he said, stripping off his coat and taking a seat. Before they could react, he went on. "And then that ninja guy swooped in, saved my ass, and took off again."

Sam grinned in relief. "Guess I'd better tell that to Pete, let him know that the common folk appreciate what the Dark Knight is doing."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Daniel said apologetically, throwing himself into his chair with his usual grace. "I got a little held up. Had to help out a friend."

Normally Jack would let the statement pass, but as he looked at Daniel, something didn't seem right. "Shouldn't you be all snow-covered then?" he asked, eyeing the archaeologist. "Especially if you're not wearing your coat."

"Left it in my car," Daniel said after a beat. "I ran all the way here."

Daniel did look a little flushed, but Jack couldn't help but wonder. _Could Daniel possibly be…?_

His train of thought was derailed as Daniel nearly knocked over his water glass. _Nah,_ he thought with a silent laugh. _Daniel could never be a ninja._

Across the table, Daniel let out a sigh of relief as the look of suspicion on Jack's face faded. _Close call. Better pay closer attention, 'Dark Knight',_ he told himself, _or they're going to figure it out one of these days._

End.

Author's Note: This was inspired by that famous comment from Michael Shanks about Daniel really being a crime-fighting ninja. I blame this on him. I've really been wanting to write one of these, and finally got the chance. And another random note, I didn't notice until I was done writing it that the title makes an interesting acronym. 


End file.
